Spis postaci z "Oryginalnego cyklu - by Aikko"
Spis ten zawiera wszelki opis postaci występujących w oryginalnych seriach oraz w moich autorskich kontynuacjach cyklu Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Plan Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka w Trasie Jako że te trzy sezony rozpoczynają mój autorski cykl postacie nie pozostały zmienione. Jako, że każdy je zna zostaną oni tylko wymienieni. *Chris Mclean *Chef Hatchet *Ezekiel *Noah *Justin *Katie *Tyler *Cody *Beth *Sadie *Courtney *Harold *Eva *Trent *Bridgette *Lindsay *DJ *Izzy *Geoff *LeShawna *Duncan *Heather *Owen *Gwen *Alejandro *Sierra *Blaineley Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki Pierwszy autorski sezon autora. Poza powrotem wszystkich zawodników występujących w Trasie dołącza czworo nowych postaci. center Imię: Alexis (aka Nikki). Krótki opis postaci: Potwornie szalona zawodniczka, gdy wypije kawę . Posiada niesamowitą energię do działań. Bardzo towarzyska postać, lecz całkiem zakręcona. W połowie sezonu okazuje się, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Alexis. Często zdaje sie na instynkt. Madra ale ma swoje głupie pomysły. Bardzo lubiana w swojej szkole, ale czasami bywa odrzucana prze swoje kłamstwa. Towarzyska i w miarę miła osoba.Pochodzi z USA. center Imię: Bobbie Krótki opis postaci: Pan i władca wszystkiego co istnieje. Tak jak jego ego, jego marzenia o kontrolowaniu wszystkiego to tylko mżonka. Choć może i teraz się uspokoił i ucywilizował to czy jednak porzucił tak do końca swoje zwyczaje? Jedno jest pewne. Nigdy nie można się spodziewać czegoś pewnego bądż szczerego z jego strony. Chyba żeś urodzony by wierzyć we wszystko co piszą. center Imię: '''Camilie Onielee Krótki opis postaci: Jest to typowy przykład rozpuszczone imprezowej księżniczki, która nie dostrzega w innych ludzi tylko swoich służących. Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Lubi mieć na kogoś haczyk. do programu przyszła tylko dlatego, że ojciec kazał jej nauczyć się pokory. '''Dodatkowo galeria Camilie z Total Drama Next Top Model Camilie płatki.png|Sesja pierwsza - Płatki Camilie Makeover.png|Druga sesja - Metamorfoza Camilie Metro.png|Trzecia Sesja - Metro w NY Camilie Ststua.png|Czwarta Sesja - Statua Wolności w NY Camilie kukla.png|Piąta Sesja - Kukiełki Camilie wlosy.png|Sesja Szósta - Zdrowe Włosy CamilieJenniferTaxi.png|Sesja siódma - Na taxi wraz z partnerką - Jennifer Camilie Slumsy.png|Sesja ósma - Slumsy Camilie Morze.png|Sesja dziewiąta - Morze perfum Camilie_Dżungla.png|Sesja dziesiąta - Dżungla Camilie czerń.png|Sesja jedenasta - Czarno-Biały Portret Camilie wybieg.png|Finał - Pokaz Mody, Camilie w czarnej suknii 8wybieg.png|Finał - Camilie razem z Chelsea na wybiegu VeraCamiliephoto.png|Zdjęcie Camilie z Verą ze Specjala PwE center Imię: Blake Krótki opis postaci: 'Stosunkowo mało informacji o zawodniku. Podobno mówi tylko Uhuuum z powodu uszkodzonego głosu, co okazuje się nieprawdą w pierwszym podsumowaniu. Z pochodzenia Kanadyjczyk. Jest osoba która stara się zabłysnąć ale mu to nie wychodzi.Zawsze stara się powiedzieć coś śmiesznego ale mu to nie wychodzi.Ma dziwne i nietypowe zachowania jak na nastolatka. Typowy nieuk i leniwy w stosunku do nauki. Centrum Totalnej Porażki Do obsady dołączyło 11 osób z bliżniaczej serii -' 6 w Pracy. Ponieważ są to postacie z innej produkcji i nie były tworzone przeze mnie zostaną jedynie wymienieni z imion oraz poniżej z listy znajdują się arty wspomnianej w poprzednim zdaniu 6. *Strażnik Ron *Tricia *Darth *Kirsten *Kristen *Nikki *Jen *Jonesy *Jude *Wyatt *Caitlin Nikki.png|Nikki Caitlin.png|Caitlin Wyatt.png|Wyatt Jen - Aikko.png|Jen Jonesy.jpg|Jonesy Jude L..png|Jude Grecja Totalnej Porażki W tej serii zadebiutowało x zawodników. 13 z Zemsty Wyspy, 2 postacie od inego użytkownika oraz 9 nowych postaci. Postacie z Zemsty Wyspy zostaną jedynie wymienione z imion. Postacie wypożyczone otrzymują odnośniki ich prawowitego właściciela. *Dakota *Zoey *Ligthning *Jo *Cameron *Scott *Dawn *Staci *B *Anna Marie *Mike *Brick *Sam *Izma - Esotherya *Shinji - Esotherya center Imię: Kelly Krótki opis postaci: '''Wychowała się w Angel Grove gdzie była najbardziej poularna w mieście dzięki swojej własnej taktyce zdobywania przyjaciół w 4 punktach: *Przywitanie się i pogadanie o nieważnych sprawach. *Interesowanie się jej życiem i przeżyciami *Pomóc jej w straszne sytuacji *Upozorować swoją straszna sytuacje która osoba ci w niej pomoże.A nastepnie nazwanie jej Najlepszą Przyjaciółką. Zawsze ten pomysł się sprawdzał a gdy nie, mściła się na ludziach z ta osobą związanych. Ma 18 lat. '''Notka: '''Postać wcześniej należała do Mikaecego. Również on jest twórcą jej artu. center '''Imię: '''Victor '''Krótki opis postaci: '''Urodził się w Tenesy. Niewiadomo dlaczego ale od 7 roku życia zaczął być pewny siebie. Pszysłużyło mu to ale z czasem nie chce tej cechy.Jest troche matołem. Ale nie gorszym niż jego brat który myśli że jest aniołem.Ma brata i siostre.Mieszka z ciocią.Ma 18 lat. '''Notka: '''Postać wcześniej należała do Mikaecego. Również on jest twórcą jej artu. center '''Imię: '''Lian Caché (czyt. Liiam) Krótka Biografia: Istnieją ludzie nieśmiali. Nieśmiałość można zwalczyć. Niestety Lian ma z tym ogromne problemy. Ciężko jest z nią porozmawiać na bardziej prywatne tematy. Dziewczyna panicznie boi się zaangażowań by nie zostać zraniona. I nie tylko. Łatwo się poddaje, łatwo ulega krytyce. Co jej jednak przynosi ukojenie i pozwala iść dalej? Chwila samotności od innych ludzi. Dodatkowo galeria Lian z Total Drama Island Next Top Model Lian płatki.png|Sesja pierwsza - Nago w płatkach Lian Makeover .png|Sesja druga - Metamorfoza Lian Metro.png|Sesja trzecia - Reklama w metrze Lian Statua.png|Sesja czwarta - Na statule Wolności center '''Imię: Jessica Krótki opis postaci: Młoda , piękna i zdolna Jessica pochodzi z Ameryki i od zawsze marzyła o zdobyciu coraz to większej sławy. Była nie dość w drużynie cherlederek , ale i królową balu. Bywa zadziorna i strasznie plotkująca. Poza tym uwielbiam miec wielu przyjaciół wokoło z którymi może obgadywac innych ludzi. Bardzo wygimnastykowana i uwielbiająca skupiać na sobie uwagę . Notka: '''Art postaci znaleziony na internetach. center '''Imię: Paolo Morelli Krótki opis postaci: Mając odmienny kanon piękna i uważając, że "puszyści" są piękni na swój sposób to wciąż stara się zwrócić na to uwagę by ich nie dyskryminowano. Także wciąż jego druga pasja jaką są kulinaria nie staje mu się obca i być może rozwiązał już część swoich problemów to nadal wątpliwe jest czy to co stworzy pod swoim nożem będzie w 100% jadalne. center Imię: '''Xavier '''Krótki opis postaci: '''Jest on nietypowa osoba na jaką może wyglądać. Jest on osobą która traktuje bardzo powaznie życie, ale zyje na jego drugim końcu. Jest on osoa cąłkowicie nieprzyjazną dla otoczenia , lubi znecać się nad każdym, do tego jest szatanistą. Zna wiele pogańskich obrzędów i ma na tym punkcie manię Z czasem jednak gdy kogoś poznaje okazuje się w miare normalny. center '''Imię: Valentina Krótka Biografia: '''Jest to dość niespokojna dziewczyna. Jest bardzo podła , ale nie ujawnia tego. Wykorzustuje swoje piękno i urok ,żeby się podlizywać i zdobywać chłopaków i dziewczyny. Tak jest biseksualna. Nie ma oporów i zawsze osiągnie swój cel. Gardzi wieloma rzeczmi i bywa bardzo nietolerancyjna w stosunku do ludzi którzy się wywyższają . center '''Imię: Shen Krótka Biografia: '''Pochodzi z Meksyku, z miasta Meksyk, bardzo lubi ta kuchnię i ma zamiłowanie do ostrych potraw. Niestety od nich go wzdyma i dostaje ataku duszności. Bywa zabawny i praca w kuchni to dla niego zabawa. Jednak nie lubi on natłoku ludzi w kuchni. Zna się na hiszpańskim i zna podstawy angielskiego. Bywa on nieco oschły dla ludzi. Wychował się w domu z 12sciorgiem rodzeństwa, przez co jest lekkim egoistą. Umie jednak walczyć w tłumie. Wszystko chomikuje dla siebie, jednak jedzenie to jedyna rzecz jaką się może podzielić. Zawsze gotował dla swojej rodziny, gdy rodzice pracowali. Od najmłodszych lat interesował się kuchnia. Jest opiekuńczy i wyrozumiały.Bywa tez nieco dziwny, bo ma branzoletke, która dała mu "prawdziwa siostra" i od tego czasu nazywał ją Annie. '''Notka: '''Art postaci znaleziony na internetach. center '''Imię: Rousemarie '''Krótka Biografia: '''Wychowywana była w mało znanym miasteczku w Neshville ,miała tam spokojne życie. Była równiez bardzo niesławna. Od zawsze interesowała się operą i śpiewała zawsze przy jedzeniu. Bardzo interesuje się serwowaniem potraw i to jest jej marzeniem. Chce się nauczyć po mistrzowki nauki kelnerki oraz dekoratorki potraw. Uwielbia każde danie i ma wyczucie w doprawianiu. Jednak jej głos nigdy nie zrobi furrory, bo szkło okienne nawet pęka przy jej pisku. Uważa, że nadaje się do opery lecz w rzeczywistości udaje ,że to lubi. Bywa miła, ale nie znosi za dobrze krytyki i nie lubi jak wytyka się jej błędy. Umie mówić po angielsku oraz trochę brazylijskiego, południowoamerykańskiego latino. '''Notka: '''Art postaci znaleziony na internetach. Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie Jako, że ten sezon był finałem całego tego cyklu żadna nowa postać nie dołączyła do głównej obsady. Kategoria:Postacie AikkoxD